Supplies
ru:Инструменты Supplies are rare items used to clear and expand the land in the farm and the town, increase the capacity of storage buildings, extract ore from the mine, and improve town buildings. Supplies are unlocked from experience level 1 and up. ---- 'Type of supplies' There are 4 types of supplies: * Land-clearing supplies: axes, dynamite, saws, shovels and TNT barrels. * Building supplies: bolts, brick, duct tape, hammers, hand drills, nails, paint buckets, planks, screws, stone blocks, tar buckets and wood panels. *Mining supplies: dynamite, shovels, TNT barrels and pickaxes. * Expansion supplies: land deeds, mallets, map pieces, marker stakes and expansion permits. See below for details. ---- 'Getting supplies' * A sure way to get a supply item is to fully satisfy a town visitor, buy it with diamonds or use Tom (Tom can find land-clearing supplies and mining supplies only). * A regular way to get one is to do any of the following tasks several times: harvest crops, collect products and animal goods, cut down trees and bushes and feed pets. * Supplies can also randomly be found in mystery boxes and mystery packages, won in the Wheel of Fortune, won as daily rewards, won in derbies, caught in the fishing lake with mystery nets. * They can occasionally be purchased in roadside shops or Starter Packs (randomly offered by the game in exchange for real currency). * Players can also ask their neighbors for saws and axes through the trading feature. * They may also be rewarded by town visitors that view your sanctuary. ---- 'Land-clearing supplies' Land-clearing supplies are used to remove bushes, trees, rocks and ponds from the farm and the town. They are unlocked at experience level 5. ---- 'Building supplies' Building supplies are used to increase the capacity of storage units: the barn, the silo and the tackle box. They can also be used to improve town buildings in various ways (increase their capacity or revenue, shorten their service time,...). Supplies for storage units are unlocked at experience level 1 while others are unlocked at level 34. The first table shows items per building. The second table shows buildings and prices per item. ---- 'Building supplies per building' ---- 'Buildings and prices per supply item' ---- 'Mining supplies' Mining supplies are used to extract ore from the mine. They are unlocked at experience level 24 except for pickaxes, which are unlocked at level 34. ---- 'Expansion supplies' Expansion supplies are used to unlock new plots in the farm and the town as well as new fishing spots in the fishing lake. These are unlocked at experience level 22 except for map pieces, which are unlocked at level 34. ---- 'Strategy tips' * As the game tends to 'give' you the items you already have a lot of, a good way to make sure you get a steady supply of axes and saws is to keep quite a few instead of using them all. * All types of supplies are extremely sought-after items. While you can occasionally find them in the Daily Dirt, you have to be very quick to buy them before another player does. Make sure to open the newspaper as soon as it changes then browse it as quickly as possible. Playing at less crowded time also increases your chances. * As supplies sell extremely quickly, they may not be advertised in the Daily Dirt. Some players prefer advertising more common items to maximize their presence in the paper. You may find supplies by luck if you check ads which appear 'uninteresting'. * You usually miss one type of item more than another at some point in the game. Try and do trades with friends or neighborhood members who miss a different item. The game also prevents players from hoarding items by doing this so if you find yourself always needing a particular item, try selling some of your other items to keep it balanced. * The Supercell forum has a trading thread you can use to find missing items. Read the rules before you post! * Check out this post to know how often you can get a supply item by performing activities, and how feeding pets can speed things up. ---- Category:Supplies Category:Service Buildings Category:Storage Buildings Category:Expansion